The Heroine Series 6: Denerim
by Artzielady94
Summary: Aleria and Alistair have finally reached Denerim. Romance, Betrayal, Heartache, and Laughs! AlistarxfcouslandxzevranxNathainal


*******Hello all! This is the next part in my series! If you haven't read the others pop over there and get caught up or just read this as a one shot! This one took forever and my beta said she liked it a lot so I hope you do too! Feel free to comment below, I'd love to hear what you think! And also as per usual I'd like to thank my amazing Beta DaliahaInuyasha, she is fantastic and rocks my socks! Also Bioware owns all…including my heart..*******

Aleria took a deep breath. "Denerim," she whispered. They had finally retrieved all the aid they needed to face the blight. Elves, dwarfs, and Magi had all agreed to stand by their side. Their last hurdle was the Landsmeet here in Denerim. Aleria had sent Eamon a missive explaining that they were ready to begin Alistair's campaign for the throne and that they would meet him at his Denerim estate. She glanced at Alistair; his body was ridged with tension, and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Aleria knew exactly what he would be facing and knew it wasn't going to be pretty. Being raised in Ferelden court had exposed her to all the good, the bad, and the ugly of Ferelden politics. Such politics were what cost her family and she swore to herself she would protect Alistair from suffering at the hands of the nobility. She reached her hand over to his and gave it a light squeeze.

"Hey, if you don't take a breath you're going to pass out soon," she whispered in his ear.

Alistair breathed deeply, "What if I can't do this, Ali?" Concern etched across his handsome features.

"Stop it, I believe in you. You can do this. You are more kingly than you realize," she assured him.

"Ha. Sure. Ugh. I feel like my whole body is tied up in knots…" He rolled his shoulders back.

"Hm…remind me later and I'll try to loosen some of those up for you," she purred with a wink.

"Mm. I like the sound of that." He leaned down for a kiss.

"Err-hum." Wynne cleared her throat.

Alistair stiffened and blushed; he reminded Aleria of a child who was being chastised by his mother, and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Later?" He asked with a pleading look on his face. Aleria nodded with a wink as they continued to Arl Eamon's Denerim Estate. The Arl welcomed them in and began revealing how they would be preparing for the Landsmeet. Not long into the conversation the doors to the courtyard flew open and in entered a seething Loghain with a female warrior and Rendon Howe himself in tow.

Aleria felt her muscles tense as her body erupted into flames. _Howe, I'll kill you, you backstabbing Son of a.._. but it was Oghren who called her attention away. "Girl, be wary, you are close to full-fledged Berserking. I can see it in your eyes. Don't worry though, if you decide to lop off the sodding nug-licker's head, I've got your back." He croaked in amusement.

"That's the least I will do to him," she said through gritted teeth. Was she really expected to stand there while her family's murder lived and breathed right in front of her? She grasped her weapons tightly. _Now is not the time Aleria, it's to public. Bide your time. You are a noble, you can handle this._ _Breathe._

Alistair was burning with the same fire but his concentrated rage was focused solely on Loghain. Arl Eamon felt the flames licking at his back and turned to them both. "I know you both have strong feelings about these men, but now is not the time to act. Please try to reign in your emotions and, no matter what they say, stay calm." He then turned just in time to come face to face with Loghain. "Loghain, this is a… an honor-that the regent would find time to greet me personally."

"How could I not welcome a man so important he can call every lord in Ferelden away from their estates while a blight claws at our heels?" he stated venomously.

"The blight is why I'm here. With Cailan dead, Ferelden must have a king to lead us against the darkspawn…" Eamon pressed.

"Ferelden _has_ a strong leader- its Queen. And _I _command her armies," he spat at Eamon.

Aleria had to interject. "Considering Ostagar, perhaps we need a better general."

"Well if it isn't the little Cousland girl turned Grey Warden. I had a feeling I would see you again. It is unfortunate that both your family and your order chose to turn against Ferelden."

Aleria seethed. "I have come to reveal _your_ crimes at Ostagar and _that _man's crimes against my family."

"You should curb your tongue. This is _my _city and no place to speak words of treason," Loghain sneered. "But, on a more important note," he directed himself back to Eamon, "There is talk that your illness left you feeble and unable to advise Ferelden on this matter."

Eamon interjected, "Why not call your poison what it is? Not all of Ferelden will so easily cast aside their loyalties like you and these sycophants." He let his glare fall on Arl Howe.

"Eamon, you haven't been to court in so long. Let me re-introduce you to Rendon Howe. Arl of Amaranthine, Teyrn of Highever."

Howe interjected, "And now current Arl of Denerim, after Eurien's unfortunate fate at Ostagar."

Aleria could hold her tongue no longer, "Enjoy your moment, Howe. It will end soon enough," she said with a vindictive smirk on her face.

"Either you are very brave or very stupid to threaten the Arl, especially among witnesses," Lady Catherine interposed.

"Enough, Catherine- this is not the time or place. Eamon, I had hoped to talk you down from this rash course. Our people are frightened, our king is dead, and our land is under siege. We must be united now if we are to endure this curse. Your own sister Queen Rowan fought tirelessly to see this kingdom restored. Would you see her world destroyed with your selfish ambitions to the throne?" Loghain accused pointedly.

"I cannot forgive you for what you have done. Perhaps the Maker can, but I cannot. Our people deserve a king of the Therin bloodline. Alistair will be the one to lead us to victory through this blight," Eamon stated with confidence.

Alistair chimed in, "Oh is that all I have to do? No pressure." Aleria placed her hand on his shoulder; he used his humor to protect himself more than his _actual _shield.

Loghain stepped nose to nose with Eamon. "The Emperor of Orlais also thought I could not bring him down; expect no more mercy than what I showed him. There is nothing I won't do for my homeland." He finished and turned quickly on his heel to exit, his lackeys in tow. Aleria had to resist the urge to throw a dagger at the back of Arl Howe's head as she watched them leave.

Once they were out of sight Arl Eamon spoke. "Well, that was….bracing. I didn't expect Loghain to show himself quite so soon. "

"What do we do now?" Aleria questioned him.

"Stick to the plan. Seek out the nobles who have arrived here and test the waters. Do all you can to gain their favor. We will start there and see what unfolds. For now, go take a rest for a little while and make sure your room is suitable."

Not long into the afternoon, Aleria made her way back to the Eamon's chambers to see what the next step in approaching the Landsmeet was. As she walked, in she noticed an elven servant girl standing next to the Arl.

"As yes, here she is," Eamon said. "Warden, we have a problem."

"Don't we always? " She joked. The elven lass did not seem impressed.

The elf's name was Erlina; she was Queen Anora's handmaiden. She expressed that she believed that the queen was in danger. Anora had been struggling with the secrecy of her husband's death and had gone to Arl Howe for answers. He did as Aleria would have expected from him- called the Queen a traitor, amongst other things, and locked her in a guest bedroom.

"I am afraid for her life. I overheard the Arl say she was a greater ally dead than alive, especially if he could blame it on Arl Eamon," Erlina pressed.

"Loghain would kill his own daughter?" Aleria questioned in disgust.

"We may have no choice but to trust Anora. The queen is well loved and we cannot risk Loghain pinning her death on me," Arl Eamon interjected.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Aleria looked at Erlina.

"I believe the best way to accomplish this is to sneak you in. Gather who you want to take with you and meet me at the back entrance as soon as possible," Erlina said with a bow before hastily exiting.

"Aleria, I know we do not want the queen to remain in power, but having her as an ally would make things much easier," Eamon pressed.

"Well then, I suppose I better get going. The Queen awaits," Aleria nodded to Eamon and left to find who she would be taking with her. As she rounded the corner she bumped into Wynne.

"Oh, I'm sorry Wynne! Are you alright?" Aleria smiled at her.

"Yes dear, I'm not as fragile as I may look. I'm actually glad I ran into you; there is something I would like to talk to you about," Wynne said in a serious tone.

"Uh oh. Am I in trouble?" Aleria joked.

"Well, not really, it's just- I wanted to ask you about the relationship between you and Alistair," the mage prodded.

"Oh, what about it?" she asked, curious as to where this conversation was going.

"You're quite taken with each other, aren't you?" She smiled half heartedly.

"You could say that," Aleria said, smiling ear to ear.

"You really can't help but notice the doe eyed looks he gives you, especially when he thinks no one is looking. It's almost too sweet for me and I'm an old lady who should be knitting blankets with animal motifs on them, but that's hardly my point. I've noticed your budding relationship and I wanted to ask where you thought it was going." She continued, "Alistair is a fine lad, quite skilled in battle, but very inexperienced in matters of the heart. I just don't want to see him get hurt," she finished delicately.

"I don't understand why you are asking this," Aleria spoke softly.

"You are both Grey Wardens, and he is the son of a king. You both have responsibilities that supersede your personal desires," she pressed more directly.

"Are you saying we shouldn't be together, or that we can't, or both? What about how we feel about each other? Does that not matter at all?" She could feel her heart sinking inside her chest.

"Love is ultimately selfish. It demands that one should be devoted to a single person who will fully occupy one's heart and mind fully, with the exclusion of everyone else. A Grey Warden cannot be selfish. You may eventually have to choose between saving your love and saving everyone else, and then what would you do?" She pressed harder.

"Are you telling me to end things with Alistair?" Aleria questioned softly. Just saying the words tore at her heart.

"You may have to, to save one or both of you unnecessary anguish later on," the motherly figure stated resolutely.

"I- I really don't know what to say and I have somewhere I need to be. Good-bye, Wynne." Aleria turned on heel and left. _She's wrong. I would do anything for him, to keep him, and he would do the same for me. I know it. She's wrong. _

Aleria thought it would be best if she did not bring Alistair along with her to rescue the queen; she actually decided she wasn't going to even tell him but as luck would have it he ran into her as she was leaving with Zevran, Oghren, and Leliana.

"Hey you, where do you think you are going?" He smirked in mock authority.

"To rescue a queen, and hopefully kill an Arl," she stated very matter of factly.

"She is sounding more and more like an assassin every day. A quality I find very sexy in a woman." Zevran said to Leliana, who only rolled her eyes.

Oghren interjected. "Sod off elf. You know she's been forging the moaning statue with the little pike twirler here, why do you even keep trying?"

Aleria shot Oghren a look, "There has been no such 'forging' Oghren."

"Oh, really boss? Well, my knife- eared compadre, obviously the pike twirler doesn't have the stones to get the job done, so you might still have a chance after all," Oghren finished.

"Well, thank for your confidence in me my inebriated friend," Zevran quipped, then looked to Aleria. "Mi dosa, do you believe it is wise to bring along a loud, drunk, Oghren on a mission where much stealth is needed?" He questioned.

Alistair interjected, "You know, he's right. And look, here I am ready to go."

Aleria leveled her gaze, "No. Not this time. I cannot risk it. If she betrays us you could end up killed."

Alistair was beginning to get frustrated, "And what about you?"

"I am expendable," she said quietly.

"No, you are not!" He argued. "You are…" Aleria interrupted him.

"You know I'm not going to change my mind so please just kiss me and wish me luck," she pleaded with him. Alistair's tempered expression cooled; he rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss Aleria.

"You're not expendable…and good luck," he kissed her then turned to the rest of her group. "Make sure she comes back to me in one piece."

They all nodded in response and left for Arl Rendon Howe's estate.

As they walked through the streets of Denerim they passed through a deserted alleyway.

"Wait," Zevran said. "Something does not feel right, do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything elf but with ears like that I'm not surprised you do," Oghren gruffed.

"It's quiet," Aleria said curiously.

"Yes, that is the problem," Zevran said. Just as he finished Aleria saw a man step from around a corner.

"I should have known we would not have the element of surprise on you, Zevran, but it was worth a try," the man said.

"So they sent you, Talesien, or did you volunteer for the job?" Zevran replied.

"I volunteered myself of course. When I heard the great Zevran had gone rogue, I simply had to come see for myself," Talesien smirked.

"Is that so? Well, here I am in the flesh…" Zevran quipped.

"Come back with me, Zevran. I know why you did this, and I don't blame you. Come back and we'll make up a story. Anyone can make a mistake," he pleaded with the former crow.

"Zevran doesn't need The Crows any longer," Aleria interrupted.

"Oh, does Zevran need to live?" He spat at her.

"I suspect I will manage just fine, Talisien. I'm sorry my old friend but the answer is no, I am not coming back with you. You should have stayed in Antiva," Zevran said with pity.

It did not take long for Aleria and her companions to dispatch the assassins, Aleria felt like she should be the one to kill Talesien, for Zevran's sake. After it was all over, Aleria laid her hand on Zevran's shoulder. "You're free now," she said with a sad smile.

"Ah, that is something I have never known, but in truth I am not free until you release me from my oath to you," Zevran replied.

"You are and have always been free to do as you wish," she smiled.

"And what is it that you wish Mi dosa?" He questioned her.

"I wish you would stay. I could use your help and I would miss you terribly if you were to leave," she replied.

"Yes Zevran, we all would miss you," Leliana chimed in.

Zevran chuckled, "Well then, who could resist such a request from such beautiful ladies? Very well, I will not abandon you."

Aleria couldn't stop the huge grin from spreading across her face. She threw her arms around Zevran's neck. "Thank the Maker! You really had me scared for a moment!"

Zevran was taken aback by her affection, but slowly relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. "You should know I could not leave you now, especially since I have not slept with you yet and that would haunt me for the rest of my days…" He joked.

Aleria pulled back and kissed his on the cheek. "You know you pretty much just said if I don't sleep with you then you'll stay with me until I do…I guess you'll be stuck with me for a very long time." She smiled brightly at him.

"Being an assassin and an experienced lover, I have realized that there are probably worse places I could be stuck." He grinned charmingly in return.

Oghren interrupted, "Well if all the lovey-dovey innuendo time is over, I think we have a queen to get to rescuing."

"Oghren, since when were you sober enough to remember things?" Aleria asked sarcastically.

"Eh…it comes and goes," he said, letting out a belch.

"Charming," Leliana said while coving her nose.

Sneaking into the estate was easy enough but once they reached Anora's holding place they were dismayed that is was locked by magic. "Great, what do we do now?" Aleria asked through the door.

"Find the Mage who cast the spell. He should be with Arl Howe!" Anora shouted through the door.

"It seems as if you will finally have the opportunity for your revenge," Zevran said. "But keep your head about you; do not get distracted by your emotions. It may cause you to make a life ending mistake. Understand?" He locked eyes with her.

"Yes, I understand. Let's go." Aleria's stomach clenched and her heart started to race. _Finally, you will pay for what you have done Howe. The Maker may have mercy on you, but I will not._

On their way to find the arl, Aleria happened upon another Grey Warden who had been a prisoner of Arl Howe. He was malnourished and not in fighting shape so she sent him to seek out Wynne for proper healing and some rest. He expressed his gratitude and quickly left her; she was glad to have met him but her mind was fully focused on finding Howe. At the time, nothing could sway her attention.

As she walked down the dungeon hallway she heard a familiar voice- Howe's. She picked up her pace to a full sprint, then kicked the door that stood between her and Howe off its hinges.

"Well, look here, Bryce's little spitfire, all grown up and still playing warrior. I never thought you'd be fool enough to show up here. Then again, I never thought you'd live either."

"Funny, you mention living, because _you_ won't be soon enough."

"Oh ho! Now, what are you going to tell Nathanial when he returns, hm? How are you going to explain killing his father and destroying his home? I remember a time when the two of you were stuck together at the hip, and from what I've heard I mean that quiet literally," he said with a smirk.

"Do not speak of Nathanial! You poisoned us; does he even know what you did? Tell me Howe, how _did_ you tell him you killed his best friend and betrothed's family?" She spat at him.

"Oh, he knows. I sent him a missive telling him that your family had betrayed the crown and were in league with Orlais and thus, deserved a traitor's death. He only wrote to me saying he was coming back as soon as possible, to help me deal with this issue. You think he would choose _you _over his own father? You would be a talented little whore in deed if that were the case," he mocked her.

"Mock me all you want, but you have sealed your fate," she said through gritted teeth.

"You will suffer the same fate as your parents. I made your mother kiss my boots before I killed her. It was the last thing your father saw before he died. You will taste my sword just as they did!"

Howe took the first swing as Aleria parried. She was too fast for him and in that moment he knew it. Her companions made quick work of the mage and other guards that surrounded them. As Aleria danced away from Howe's blade she changed her stance from defensive to offensive and landed a blow on his top right shoulder, which in turn hindered his swing. This only made him strike out with unpredictable blows, one of which caught Aleria in the side and sent her to her knees.

Howe laughed as he came to stand above her. "Now I guess I'm seeing you through Nathanial's eyes. I'm sure there were many times he looked down upon you while you were on your knees."

Aleria felt her emotions welling up inside of her; she wanted nothing more than to strike up at him. Leliana, noticing her friend in danger, ran to help only to be stopped by Zevran. "What are you doing Zevran?! Let me go!" She fought against him.

"No. This is something she must do on her own," he whispered to her. "Ali, remember what I told you," he whispered to himself.

Aleria restrained herself as hard as she could and waited. Howe was a coward and she knew he would strike her while she was down. She was right. "I will send Nathanial your regards," he said as he thrust his sword down upon her. Leliana screamed as Zevran held her back. He smiled as he watched Aleria roll from beneath the blade and kick Howe's legs from under him, causing him to fall forward onto his own sword.

Aleria stood above him and watched as the blood drained from his body. With his dying breath Howe spat up at her, "Maker spit on you! I deserved more."

Then it was over.

Aleria stood there for a moment. It was over and yet there was no relief. Just a numbness and the realization that even this could not bring her family back. That hole in her heart did not mend. Her enemy was dead, and yet that changed nothing. After a few moments Zevran appeared at her side and gently slid his arms around her. "I know revenge seems sweet at first, but in the end every death still leaves a bitter taste in your mouth, no?" Aleria only stared blankly into the puddle of blood pooling around her fallen enemy. Zevran gently shook her. "The time for self is now over, we have much to do, yes?" Aleria nodded emotionlessly and headed out of the dungeon to retrieve the queen.

Aleria's unresponsive state dissipated at the sight of Queen Anora. She laughed when she saw her exit her room dressed in full plate. "Aren't you a bit short for a guard?" she snarked.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," Anora said. "We must get out of here before Rendon's men find us. Don't trust the castle guard; they will probably take you to my father, who will most likely have you killed."

Aleria almost breathed a sigh of relief as they reached the front corridor; that is until she saw Lady Catherine waiting for her with an arsenal of guards.

"Grey Warden, you are under arrest for the murder of Arl Howe and his men in arms. Come willingly and you may be shown mercy," she said.

"This is a misunderstanding. We are here to rescue Anora- tell her." She pulled Anora forward.

"Lady Catherine, I'm so glad you are here. I was being kidnapped by these brigands!" She feigned terror.

"Anora! You backstabbing…." Aleria started, mouth agape.

"Take them," Catherine said.

"Whoa, hold on. I'll go peacefully. There is no need for more bloodshed than necessary." Aleria complied with her hands raised.

"Well, I did not expect you to go peacefully. Very well, take her," Catherine commanded.

"Aleria! What are you doing?" Zevran grabbed her arm.

"Killing them now would only confirm Loghain's claims about me. I'll be fine," she said with a half-hearted smile. "Tell Alistair what happened and don't worry."

Zevran, Leliana, and Oghren watched helplessly as they took Aleria from them. After a few moments of stunned silence, Anora finally spoke up. "We need to get back to Eamon and tell him what has happened here."

Leliana gave her a quizzical look. "You better have a very good explanation for what you just did," she said, with hands crossed in front of her.

"I will explain when you take me back to Arl Eamon." Anora stated resolutely.

"Do you really expect us to let you live that long?" Zevran asked mockingly.

"You know killing me won't help your warden escape and you're wasting precious time with idle threats," she replied with all the condescension she could muster.

They exasperatedly agreed to her request and led the way back to Arl Eamon's estate.

Eamon and Alistair were residing in Eamon's study. Eamon had been drilling protocol into Alistair's head all evening. "Eamon, I'm never going to get all of this in time," Alistair sighed, frustrated.

"Alistair, we have to make sure you are prepared…" His sentence was interrupted by the study door being flung open by a frantic Anora.

"Eamon! I may have done a terrible thing..." Anora confessed.

Leliana replied, "May have? How could there be any doubt?"

Alistair began to panic. "What? What is it you might have done exactly?"

"What in Andraste's name has happened? Are you alright?" Eamon asked.

"Your Warden has been captured," Anora answered.

Leliana interrupted. "By Ser Catherine, to whom our lady here served us all up on a silver platter."

"I am still looking for a reason not to slit her throat and throw her in the river; I haven't heard it yet," Zevran snarked.

"It doesn't matter how this happened- all that matters is Catherine has most assuredly taken her to Fort Drakon," Anora stated.

Oghren interrupted. "Eh, there's nothin that can't be solved with a few pints of ale, a nug, and some exotic dancers. You get that Eamon? Get movin'." Alistair ignored Oghren and took an aggressive step towards Anora.

"What have you done, Anora?! She went to rescue you and you throw her to the wolves?" Alistair growled at her. Anora only turned her nose up at him.

"And where were you, Alistair? You seem more worried about your Warden than the well-being of your Queen," she patronized him.

Eamon stepped in to defuse the escalating situation. "Your majesty, I'm sure Alistair is thrilled at your wellbeing, but you must understand, there are only two Wardens left in Ferelden so of course he is worried for her. Aren't you?"

Anora feigned concern. "Of course I am but getting into Fort Drakon will be no small feat."

Leliana and Zevran volunteered to be the ones to rescue Aleria. He, being an assassin and she being a bard, were both masters of disguises as well as rehearsed in the art of bold-face lying.

"I hope she is alright," Leliana said with a worried expression as they made their way from room to room.

"As do I- now let's get this show on the road as they say," Zevran replied.

After making it through three sets of guards, Zevran and Leliana found themselves in the area where Aleria might be held. There were torture devices everywhere. Leliana prayed that none of the fresh blood coving the machines was Aleria's. "Zevran, look." She pointed at the floor where fresh blood stains had made a trail to a nearby cell.

They both picked up their pace as they followed the trail. As they peered into the cell they saw her. The guards had striped her of all of her armor down to her small clothes. There were fresh bruises and slashes along her legs and arms and one long gash that stretched from her stomach to her collarbone. Leliana gasped. Zevran dropped to his knees and made quick work of the lock on the cell. Leliana slid down on the ground next to Aleria and gingerly brushed the sticky wet hair back from her face while Zevran laid a hand on her pulse point. Leliana stared at him, eyes brimming with tears.

"She is alive but her heart beat is faint. If we don't get her treated soon it won't be the wounds that kill her but the infection." Zevran pulled a vile out from his pack. "This is a poison we use from time to time. Drink too much and you are paralyzed but with just a little it creates a numbing effect on the extremities. I believe we need to use this if we plan on moving her, for if she wakes up the pain from her wounds may send her into shock." He popped the cork to the bottle.

"I trust you, Zev. And I know Aleria does as well. Do as you must and let's get her out of this horrid place," Leliana pleaded.

Zevran gently lifted Aleria's head and tilted it back. As he poured the contents into her mouth he felt the muscles in her neck slacken even more. After administering the vile he wrapped his cloak around Aleria's nearly naked body and picked her up bridal style. "Leliana, my dear, if I am going to carry her out you must make a distraction for me, or come up with one hell of a story."

Leliana pondered a minute as she gazed around the room. "Oh… I know!" She grabbed a black hood off a nearby rack. "All you need is a hood. You are the mortician and I will be the chantry priestess who has come to send this poor soul to the Maker. I know it sounds dark but we do what we must, no? "

Zevran nodded and donned one of the black hoods that must have belonged to the executor. Their plan seemed to be working flawlessly as he and Leliana proceeded to make their way out of the fort with an unconscious Aleria dangling from Zevran's arms.

Leliana and Zevan reached Eamon's estate with no further incident. As they entered the courtyard they saw Alistair who looked absolutely sick with worry. When he laid eyes on Aleria his heart dropped; he was by her side as quick as a blink. "Maker, is she…?" He breathed trying to reign in his emotions.

Zevran shook his head. "She lives, Alistair, but she has lost a lot of blood. If we do not get her healed soon… she will die."

Without a word he gently lifted Aleria's body from Zevran's arms and made haste into the Estate, directly to where Wynne was waiting anxiously. "Andraste have mercy," Wynne gasped when she saw Alistair carrying Aleria in. Her heart broke for all the pain Aleria must have endured, but it was the look in Alistair's eyes that broke her heart all the more.

"Wynne, please…" was all he could say.

She nodded as she directed him over to the bed and removed the cloak that covered the unconscious warden. Alistair glanced over her broken body and felt as if he was going to wretch right then and there. On any other day his heart would race at the thought of Aleria this scantily clad, but this…this was different. Fury and nausea hit him all at once. He watched as Wynne healed and checked each wound. Some of them closed with ease but the others seemed as if they were already on their way to being infected. He noticed bruising and nail marks on her legs and waist. Sadly, he had seen marks like these before and they usually meant one thing. _Maker, please say they didn't…"_Wynne, did they?" He choked out.

It was almost as if she read his mind. "I will be able to tell, but do you truly want to know?"

Alistair braced himself almost as if he were expecting a physical blow. "Wynne, it's just, if that is the case, I want to know how to comfort her. Please," he said sadly.

Wynne nodded and inspected Aleria's body, Alistair turned around to give her some privacy. "Alistair, from her bruising it looks as if they tried but she put up quite fight; they must have decided it was not worth it in the end."

Alistair let out a deep breath. _Thank the Maker. _He knew if they had, he would have probably set all of Fort Drakon on fire. This course of action would most assuredly not win him votes at the Landsmeet. _I swear if she dies I will kill Anora myself. _He had never felt such a mixture of pain and helplessness in his entire life. Losing Duncan was one thing but losing Aleria would be…earth shattering. _Is this what she meant when she said 'It felt like all the air was sucked from the world?' Maker's breath, she wasn't joking. _

"Alistair," Wynne interrupted his thoughts. "I have something to confess," she continued.

Alistair huffed a laugh, "I think you are confusing Templars with Priestesses."

"Seeing Aleria in this state makes me regret the discussion we had before she left for Arl Howe's estate," Wynne spoke as she continually worked on Aleria's broken body.

"Why's that?" Alistair asked curiously.

"This is hard to say…" Wynne took a deep breath. "I told her that I didn't think it was wise for the two of you to be together."

Alistair's joking manner slipped seamlessly into irritation.

"_Why _would you say that? What makes you think you can just…"

Wynne interrupted him. "I know, it is none of my business but Alistair, you are to become King and she will still be a Grey Warden. You must think of your responsibilities above all else." Wynne sighed. "In a life or death situation between all of Ferelden and this young woman here, whom would you choose?"

"Such a situation does not exist and I don't…" Alistair was interrupted again.

"Tell me Alistair, when you are appointed King, are you going to marry her?" Wynne prodded.

Alistair's heart skipped a beat at the thought. He looked down at the battered woman before him. "I would, if she would have me." He reached down and stroked Aleria's bruised cheek lovingly. "And since she is nobility, Eamon should have no problem with it," he argued.

"Since you are both Grey Warden's does that not complicate matters? You are tainted, are you not?" Wynne questioned.

"I…I'm not sure..." Alistair began to think. _Yes, we do die at a young age but if we have an heir then that should be no problem. _Alistair's heart stopped in his chest. It was then he remembered a conversation he once had with Duncan.

_ "Being a Grey Warden is like having a huge extended family, isn't it?" Alistair asked._

_ Duncan smiled. "Yes I suppose you could say that. We are all blood brothers and sisters."_

_ "Though, I suppose it would be nice to have a family of my own one day; a beautiful wife, little Alistair Junior running around with his wooden sword and shield." Alistair laughed to himself. "What about you Duncan? Do you have a wife or children of your own?"_

_ Duncan smiled sadly. "No Alistair, I'm afraid I don't. And I don't see that happening for me anytime is the future. The taint affects the body in many ways and I have been tainted for a long time."_

_ "Oh… Are you saying, if you are tainted, families are an impossibility?" Alistair asked sadly._

_ Duncan patted his shoulder reassuredly. "If I have learned one thing being a Grey Warden, it is that nothing is impossible_."

The memory shook Alistair to his core. The way Duncan spoke made it sound as if there was a small chance that a Grey Warden could have a child. He wondered to himself if those chances would be significantly reduced if both of the parents were Grey Wardens. Alistair took a deep breath and pushed his worries aside for now.

"We will worry about that when the day comes. For now Wynne let's focus on keeping her alive," he said solemnly.

"Yes, you're right; I'm sorry Alistair. Now is not the time." She mentally scolded herself for even broaching the topic while Aleria lay there fighting for her life.

Wynne glanced up at Alistair while she worked. He did not look like the young man she had met months ago. His countenance had dropped and the mirth that normally sparkled in his eyes had faded away. _Does he really care for her that deeply? _

Alistair took a wet rag and began cleaning the wounds on Aleria's face as he prayed silently to the Maker. _You have allowed this woman to go through so much; please do not let it be in vain._ _I need you, Ali. _

It had been five days, and the Landsmeet was swiftly approaching. Alistair had unwillingly left Aleria's side to find proof of Loghain's lies and betrayal. Luckily, there was evidence around every corner of Denerim; from slave traders to nobles, everyone seemed to have something on Loghain.

Alistair for once was happy for the distraction because Aleria had yet to awaken. Staying near her idly watching would have driven him mad. After being away from her for nearly a whole day he could not wait to see her face again, even if just to assure himself that she was still alive. He quietly made his way into her chamber which was only dimly lit by a candle at the edge of her bed. Alistair tried to focus his eyes on where she would be laying, but, as he slowly approached her bed, he noticed she was not there. In a frenzy he turned to head to the door only to be met by the pointed end of a dagger. His eyes followed the tip of the sword up to his captor's face and he breathed a sigh.

"Ali, thank the Maker," he said breathlessly. It was then he realized that her hands were trembling. "Ali, it's alright. It's me. You're alright." He slowly pushed the tip of the blade down away from himself as he made his way closer to her. In the candle light he could see the steady flow of tears running down her face. As he closed in, she dropped the blade, flew into his open arms and wept. "Shhh. Hey, I've got you. You're going to make yourself worse if you don't calm down. Breathe, I've got you." He whispered as he stoked her hair. Aleria began to calm slightly but Alistair thought it would be best if she went back to bed. In one fluid motion he scooped her up and laid her gently back into bed. He stoked her cheek gently, "You don't know how much I've missed you." Aleria half smiled as she leaned into his touch.

"How long was I…not here?" She asked cautiously.

"Five days, two hours, and seventeen...no wait, eighteen minutes." He smiled. Aleria only nodded as she stared absent mindedly at her hands. Alistair placed his hand on hers.

"I know you've been through a lot but if you can, will you tell me what happened?" He asked carefully.

"I…I just don't... Please understand. I would rather just forget…" Alistair placed a sweet kiss on her lips to stop her mid sentence.

"I do understand and I won't ask again. I'm just glad you are alright. But YOU are NEVER going anywhere without me again, do we have an understanding?" He said in mock authority. Aleria cocked an eyebrow.

"You know you are not king yet, right?" She snarked then thought a moment. "Whoa, wait actually,_ are_ you King? I didn't miss the landsmeet did I?" She spoke frantically. Alistair shook his head.

"No, but it seems you are just in time. The Landsmeet is tomorrow, if you are feeling up to it then I will tell you everything that has been going on while you were sleeping."

Aleria nodded and sat up in her bed. Tomorrow was the Landsmeet, ready or not.


End file.
